According to a conventional single-pole double-throw (SPDT) switch, when two microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) switches are separately controlled, a path of a high-frequency signal inputted to an input terminal can be controlled for two output terminals (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1).
Non-patent Document 1: Sergio P. Pacheco, Dimitrios Peroulis, and Linda P. B. Katehi, “MEMS Single-Pole Double-Throw (SPDT) X and K-Band Switching Circuits”, IEEE MTT-S, 2001